


Best Mates to Dates

by QueenofStrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStrange/pseuds/QueenofStrange
Summary: Seamus and Dean give into feelings that have been simmering inside of them for a while -Drabble Written for "Thirty Days of the Gays Challenge" by belle parole on the HPFC Forum





	Best Mates to Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter.

Best Mates to Dates

Dean walked into the dormitory, exhausted from the battle. He heard whimpering from the corner and drew his wand, paranoia from living on the edge for so long rearing its head. He lowered it, though, when he saw the small irish boy huddled up.

His heart started pounding like mad.

"Shay." muttered carefully.

"Shay, I'm back. We're here. It's okay."

Seamus groaned.

"What's wrong mate?" Dean continued, crouching down. He took Seamus's hands into his own and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Who hurt you?"

"I messed you, Dean." Seamus finally whispered. "I was worried and scared. I was afraid we would die, and I would't be able to tell you how much I care."

The irish accent Dean had grown to love made him lightheaded, like it always had.

Dean sucked in a breath, a tingly warmth invading his chest. "Me too, Shay, me too. I thought about you every day. I never wanted to leave you, we were best mates. I had to go though."

"I know." Seamus sighed. "I know you 'ad to go, and I am so 'appy you are alive."

"I just kept remembering you and your posters, 'ow much you love football, and I," Seamus said, scooting closer to Dean. "I didn't want to live without dat. Without you."

Wiping away tears, Dean confessed, "I love you so much Seamus, I do. Can I kiss you? Just this one time?"

"You can kiss me forever." replies Seamus breathlessly.

"Always, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling errors intentional for Seamus's accent.


End file.
